


蝉鸣（档1221）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 示警：1.档1221.2.有主要人物死亡，是《信》的本来思路，后来信在写的时候改了大纲，这个思路就留到了最近才写。3.附赠一个对应文的大纲。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 2





	蝉鸣（档1221）

蝉鸣

秀彬很少去谈论自己的事情，作为普通会社的一名后勤人员，他给人留下的大多数印象都是勤勤恳恳、任劳任怨。但是在会社的女孩子们看起来，秀彬在后勤部工作简直就是暴殄天物，毕竟长得那么高还那么帅气，性格也很好的样子，不出道简直就是大韩民国的颜值损失。

美璨这么向自己的同事抱怨着，她手里还拿着一个三明治，会社里的午餐大多数时候都很难吃，食堂里的掌厨师父每天都像是死了老婆一样满脸低气压、海带汤里的盐也总是放多到让人担心有高血压的风险，让人怀疑他简直是走后门进来的。所以会社里的大多数工作人员都不会选择在食堂吃饭、而是在外面的便利店随便买点东西应付。

“你能相信吗，像是崔秀彬那样子的帅哥居然还没有女朋友哎，”美璨咬了满满一口鸡蛋三明治，手舞足蹈道，“你能相信吗，那么大一个帅哥，光是看脸追求他的女孩子都该从清潭洞排到光武门这么多吧，他居然还只是每天固定上下班，甚至我们叫他去喝酒都很少去哎，说自己不习惯什么的。”

同事斜过来一眼，打开了保温杯里，给两个人倒了鸡汤：“你怎么知道人家没有女朋友，说不定正是因为有了女朋友才不去聚会的啊。”

“啊！那你不觉得更羡慕了吗？为了自己的女朋友就不去聚会，天天下班都会陪在对方身边，从来不需要因为太晚回去就让女朋友担心什么的、也不会拈花惹草，如果是我的男朋友的话，我就要幸福死了吧？！”

“怎么，你想追他吗？”同事问道。

美璨认真思索了一下，露出了一个大大的微笑：“当然啊！”

“他刚才就一直坐在你的身后。”同事无情地指向美璨的身后，而她回头一看，在庞大的观赏植物的枝干婆娑背后，好像确实是有个人坐在那里。

崔秀彬有点不自然地端着餐盒站起身来，闪出身来向她们俩打了个招呼：“你好……啊，刚才不是我故意想要偷听的。”

“啊，不要想着自己一个人偷偷溜走啊。”同事的话绊住了一直点头并且撤身想要下天台的秀彬，“刚才已经听了美璨前辈的真心告白了，秀彬xi是什么想法呀。”

“XX啊！你刚才看到了秀彬xi为什么不告诉我还要我说出那么难堪的话啦！秀彬xi啊！你真的什么什么什么都不用在意的，我就是这么随口一说！请务必不要放在心上啊！啊啊啊！真是的！XX啊你刚才为什么不告诉我！”

“啊……我的想法吗，”秀彬的声音一响起的时候天台上便陷入了安静，他合上了自己的饭盒坐在了两位前辈的对面，略为思索之后开口，“虽然很对不起美璨前辈的关爱，但是我已经有喜欢的人了。”

美璨停顿了一下、深呼吸了一口气转过头去，同事看了看两个人的脸色之后说：“不过平常秀彬xi都和我们不是那么亲近，所以我们真的不清楚这种事情呢。很抱歉给你造成了困扰。”

“啊不不，该是我向美璨前辈说对不起才对。”

“不过也正好趁着这个难得的机会的话，我们也想和秀彬亲近起来。……毕竟我们真的是一点都不了解秀彬啊。”

“没事没事，我也恰有此意。”秀彬摆了摆手，笑容温和，随着他的笑容还看到了小小的酒窝。虽然外貌上高大帅气，但是实际上谈话的时候，秀彬总是给人一种如沐春风的良好体验，让人很能放得下戒心来。确实如美璨所说，很难想象这样的男生不受欢迎啊。

另一边的美璨也彻底整理好了自己的心情，毕竟社会人这么多年，也不是不能处理好这种事情了。她有点好奇但是又小心翼翼地问：“啊，秀彬已经和喜欢的人在一起了吗？”

秀彬认真听完之后忍不住还是再次笑起来摇了摇头：“当然没有。”

“啊，所以那是什么样的一个女孩子啊？”

“虽然说出来不太好，但其实是个男人。”秀彬几乎是用着最温和的口气说出了最难以置信的事情，但是好像说出这种事情对他来说完全不值得羞愧似的。美璨和同事玲花楞了一下，随后有点不可思议地再次确认了一遍：“啊……就是说秀彬喜欢的是个男孩子。”

“内。”

“啊……所以是怎么样的一个男孩子啊？”

“是我大学时期舞蹈社的前辈，跳舞真的很棒，是我一直以来所仰望着的人。在大学的时候染了一头蓝发，虽然很张扬，但是因为他也是完全的insider，所以是非常适合他的颜色。”

“秀彬xi在大学里是舞蹈社的吗，完全看不出来。”玲花有点迟疑地问。

“内，是因为仰望着连准哥、也喜欢着音乐所以才加入舞蹈社的，虽然一开始有点辛苦，但是在大家的指导下，后来也能做到有模有样了。连准哥真的帮了我很多。”

“所以那个连准，就是秀彬所喜欢的人啊。”

“内。”

“所以他是不知道秀彬的心意、所以才没有和秀彬在一起呢，还是因为他本身可能性向还比较偏向异性所以没有办法在一起这样？”

“嗯……”秀彬再次笑了起来，还是那么温和，只不过这次带上了点悲凉，“连准哥去世了。”

三人背后参天的大树发出了哗啦啦的摇晃声，风开始起了，盛夏时节的暴雨终于来了。

日暮（纯大纲）

>

偶尔想写很温柔的东西，写连准在高中的时候总是在天台上看到穿着高中校服衬衫，衬衫的衣角有着皂角的香味的秀彬。

他觉得这是其他年级或者其他班级的人吧，就这样一直和对方相安无事地呆在天台呆了两个月。

在被老师叫去整理图书室的时候，连准翻阅到了以前的报纸和校刊，发现有人曾经在天台上一跃而下。

但是出于老师和学生心照不宣地缄默，这桩三年前的往事被埋于尘土，再也无人知晓。

连准开始收集很多很多的资料，当初的校刊，几年前的毕业证书和同学录，那些老师写满寄语、同学们也互相写下祝福的古旧的小册子，拜访当时的老师，也拜访当时的学生。他想拼凑出当初曾经跳下天台的秀彬到底是什么样的一个样子。

当他终于拼凑出真相的时候，他才再一次地回到了天台上。抓着铁网的、以幽灵形态存在着的秀彬，果然也在这满天橙色霞光下等待着他，像是等待一个长久之后归来的友人。

“回来啦？”

“回来了。”

这样说着的时候，连准都觉得那个贴满了剪报、照片和笔记的记事本不再重要，那个被拼凑出来的真相也并不重要。重要的是此刻，秀彬以某种方式被记住、也以某种方式，或者说是、真正地可以被公开讨论和祭奠而存在着的时候，他就失去了还留在人间的理由，而想转身成佛了。

杀死一个人第一次是夺去生命，而第二次是连记忆都抹杀。

群体的沉默和遗忘是可怕的，而人可以所幸还可以成为人。

真相是什么可能并不重要，能够迫使秀彬在活着的时候选择离开的痛苦，在他死后，因为有人尚且为他追求真相、有人尚且想要为他赠与温柔而得到了彻底的化解。

他终于可以在这一千个星夜与昼光之后，在长到天际和梦乡的灿烂晚霞之中，再一次跳下天台，也第一次，可以化为指中碎芒。

起风了。

>

《日暮》后记：

写到这里其实就写完了，可以从结尾看出，这是一篇与《蝉鸣》相对应的文。如果蝉鸣是2怀抱着一份永远不会被理解但温暖的爱，一个人不温顺地走入那漫长而寂苦的长夜的话，那么这一篇文就是1能够在尘世间所有其他人都不想理解和同情他所为2争取的东西的情况下，依旧选择去为一个素昧平生的人争取公道。

都不被理解的、但是是正确而温柔的东西。虽然一个人很寂寞的，但是就算是在这一趟旅途之中只有自己一个人，有一些事情也有值得去做的理由。

我曾说12是完全不同的人，永远都不会存在相互理解的可能。但是我还要说，就算永远都不会相互理解，他们也会始终选择奔向对方。不被世人理解也好、不被对方理解也好，这都不重要，重要的是他们依旧会去选择相信和去做一些事情。

温柔是他们的基底色，而正是因此，他们才有了这种不惧一切、想要守护住什么的力量。这也是我喜欢12两个人的原因。


End file.
